Champions/Short 2
Sal Wicker For fifty years, Sal has been the head scout for The Trawlers. Fifty years. Since he was just 16 years old. Back then, Lauren Vandak’s grandfather was in charge. Hammond, was his name, a very nice man. When the Second War of the Continents broke out, Hammond and Sal fought side-by-side against the invading Komolacs, striking down the lizard-men with ease. Hammond was experienced, Sal was not. And this got Sal into trouble. As he attempted to dodge a blow from a Komolac’s heavy wooden mace, he was his in the chest and fell over. If Hammond hadn’t dropped his weapon and tackled the Komolac, Sal would have been killed. But if the Creator has decided that he wants a kill, he’ll get it. So while Sal walked away from the battle with just a bruise, Hammond did not walk anywhere at all. This devestated Sal, who spent most of his time on lonely scouting missions, thinking to himself. That’s how he spent the next many, many years. Scouting and sending scouts off on missions. He was good at it too, very stealthy and skilled with camoflauge. And this time, he had seen something very interesting. Two very interesting things, in fact. Sitting here with Lauren and Grant Vandak, Brittani Hansen, Snickhty and a few other prominent members of the Trawlers, Sal couldn’t help but feel guilt. He’d never been able to look Lauren or Grant in the eys, nor their parents. He felt guilt over the death of Hammond. But Sal had important news. So he stood up. “Nine new settlements have been constructed around the shore. You probably already heard of this. They all seem friendly and willing to join the Trawlers.” Lauren sighs, raises her eyesbrows and nods. Sal continues: “Furthermore, and more importantly-“ Sal is interrupted by Gunter Flask, the man in charge of Moontide Bay’s marketplace. Sal had always hated Gunter with a passion. He was an incredibly rude person. You could never have a conversation with him without him needing to make some degrading comment. The man knew how to make money, though, Sal had to give him that. “Let’s make a feast.” Gunter said. Sal sighed and sat down. The information he was holding on was very important, and Gunter wanted to talk about food. Sal shook his head as Gunter continued: “We show them what our skilled fishermen are capable of. Our cooks light up the cauldrons, make some delicious dishes, the people of those new settlements get to experience the real Moontide Bay.” “I like that idea.” Grant says, nodding. He looks over at his sister, who seems extremely indifferent about the matter. Grant takes that as a yes and says “Let’s do it. Can you manage things for that, Gunter?” “Definitely!” “Great. Sal, we will need to know more about these settlements. Who’s in them, who is their leader, all that. Can you send someone out to do that?” Grant asked. Lauren’s younger brother was a very practical person. This also made him the ideal leader of the Trawler’s capital city of Moontide Bay. “Well, I can-“ Sal said, and was interrupted again. “Great. Maybe we should-“ Grant tried to continue, but Sal stood up. His information was very important. It couldn’t wait any longer. He looked over at Lauren and drew a folded note out of his jacket’s pocket. Sal turned the note, revealing a seal - from Wallforth. This letter was from the Forces of Justice. Lauren looked confused at the letter, then up at Sal. The Forces of Justice had never made any real attempt at diplomacy with the Trawlers. “The queen of the Forces of Justice wants to see you.” Sal said, sliding the note over to her. “Her and the other leaders of the world. It’s urgent.” Lauren takes the note, reading through it. Grant gently shakes his head, not understanding. “The leaders of the world? What do you mean with that?” “They’ve gathered.” Sal explains. “Laid down their arms for now.” “Why?” “Well,” Sal says, pulling a bright purple stone up of his pocket. The stone shines bright, with shadows seemingly seething up from the stone. Sal places the stone in the middle of the table. “our world is in danger.” Category:Champions